nupepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mu Chi
The Mu Chi chapter of Kappa Alpha Psi was chartered on February 17, 1987, at Dartmouth College in Hanover, New Hampshire. It is the first chapter of the Fraternity to be chartered in the state of New Hampshire and the fifth chapter to be chartered on the campus of an Ivy League institution. Kappa Alpha Psi is the third Divine Nine organization to be chartered at Dartmouth, after Alpha Phi Alpha (1972) and Alpha Kappa Alpha (1983). When membership fell below the required level for a third consecutive year in 2003, the Mu Chi charter was revoked by the leadership of the Fraternity's Northeastern Province. In 2012, alumni of the chapter formed the Mu Chi (Dartmouth College) Alumni Association, which allows Kappa Alpha Psi to have a presence on campus despite the lack of an active undergraduate chapter. History Kappa Alpha Psi's official presence at Dartmouth College began on May 2, 1982, with the initiation of a charter pledge class, which established the Dartmouth Colony of the Theta Iota chapter. Over the next five years, the colony conducted six pledge classes, initiating 26 members. Its application for a charter was awarded in December 1986 and bestowed three months later. The Mu Chi chapter operated for 15 years and initiated 45 members into the Fraternity. In the mid to late 1990s, Dartmouth experienced a drop in minority enrollment, which resulted in more competition for quality minority candidates and lower yields for all fraternities on campus. This, coupled with a series of national moratoriums on initiations caused membership to dwindle. In 2000, the last remaining member of Mu Chi graduated and attempts by the Boston Alumni (Massachusetts) chapter to revive the chapter proved unfruitful. By 2003, the charter was revoked by the Northeastern Province, the regional governing body of the Fraternity. Lineage ''' Under Theta Iota The inaugural pledge class, Mystique, was initiated on May 2, 1982, at a ceremony in Boston, Massachusetts. Its seven members were '''Anthony Hilliard, Lorenzo A. Chambers, Richard Wilson, Bryant K. Cannon, Leroy Lockhart III, David Townsend, and Darren Watson. The second pledge class, Three The Hard Way, was initiated on December 10, 1982, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its two members were Dwayne Nash and James Barnes. The third pledge class, Vigilante Six, was initiated on May 19, 1984, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its six members were William Hinch, Kelly McDonald Parris, Mario Brossard, Arthur Robinson III, Derrick L. Lopez, and Yves T. Denize. The fourth pledge class, Nuance, was initiated on May 11, 1985, at a ceremony in Amherst, Massachusetts. Its five members were Todd Gomez, David Baukman, Ronald D. Jones, Damon Singletary, and Hermann Mazard. The fifth pledge class, Gemini, was initiated on December 15, 1985, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its sole member was Roderick Yearwood. The sixth pledge class, Ensemble, was initiated on May 17, 1986, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were Allen H. Pulsifer III, Victor L. Smith, and Allan Spooner. Under Mu Chi The seventh pledge class and the first under the Mu Chi charter, Epiphany, was initiated on May 25, 1987, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its four members were Stanley T. Smith, Darryl Smaw, Kevin R. Hayden, and T. Robert Hicks. The eighth pledge class, Prodigy, was initiated on November 19, 1989, at a ceremony in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its four members were Alexander T. Rundlet, Terry L. Bowie, Jr., DeVere Beard, and Tyrone Rachal. The ninth pledge class, Trinity, was initiated on May 17, 1991, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were Vincent P. Carter, Michael H. Stokes, and L. Barrington Cole, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on May 5, 1992. The 10th pledge class, Allegiance, was initiated on March 7, 1992, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its four members were Fronse W. Smith, Jr., Tyrone P. Thomas, Angel L. Maldonado, Jr., and Kevin D. Crawford, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on May 5, 1992. The 11th pledge class, Conviction, was initiated on November 21, 1992, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were John D. Lee, Randall I. Dottin, and Romney A. Penn, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on June 5, 1993. The 12th pledge class, Legacy, was initiated on February 26, 1994, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its three members were Adrian Busby, Orlando Castillo, and E. Steve Bolden II, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on April 10, 1994. The 13th pledge class, Paradigm, was initiated on May 20, 1994, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its members were Lewis T. Berry III, whose name was inscribed upon the Great Scroll on March 22, 1996, and Craig L. McKay. The 14th pledge class, Reliance, was initiated on May 27, 1996, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its members were Eric K. Morton, Leland Cross, and Demetrius C. Brunson, whose names were inscribed upon the Great Scroll on March 22, 1996. The 15th pledge class, Opotheosis, was initiated on October 24, 1997, at a ceremony in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Its sole member was Gerald Taylor. The 16th pledge class, was initiated on November 21, 1998, at a ceremonial gathering in Hanover, New Hampshire. Its two members were Jason Harris and Rex Davis. Post Graduate Many Dartmouth graduates pursued initiation into Kappa Alpha Psi at the alumni level either because there was no fraternal presence on campus or because they heard the "call to Kappa" at a later point in life. Their status as alumni of the college automatically bestows upon them alumni membership with the Mu Chi chapter, with the full rights and privileges associated. These members include the following: * Darryll Lewis graduated from Dartmouth in 1975 and was initiated by the Omaha (Nebraska) Alumni chapter on July 22, 1985. * Reginald Thomas graduated from Dartmouth in 1976 and was initiated by the Lexington (Kentucky) Alumni chapter on February 15, 1985. * Harrison B. Wilson III graduated from Dartmouth in 1977 and was initiated by the Charlottesville (Virginia) Alumni chapter on June 30, 1979. * John R. Wilson '''graduated from Dartmouth in 1980 and was initiated by the '''Hampton-Newport New (Virginia) Alumni chapter on April 24, 1982. * Richard Phipps III '''graduated from Dartmouth in 1982 and was initiated by the '''Philadelphia (Pennsylvania) Alumni chapter on March 9, 2001. * Miguel Garcia graduated from Dartmouth in 1991 and was initiated by the Englewood-Teaneck (New Jersey) Alumni chapter on October 17, 2003. * Whitney D. W. Smith III graduated from Dartmouth in 2003 and was initiated by the Boston (Massachusetts) Alumni chapter on March 18, 2004. * Ronné Adkins graduated from Dartmouth in 2003 and was initiated by the Memphis (Tennessee) Alumni chapter on December 6, 2003. * Marcus A. Gregg graduated from Dartmouth in 2005 and was initiated by the Brooklyn-Long Island (New York) Alumni chapter on April 7, 2006. Geography Mu Chi alumni are scattered throughout the United States and Japan, with the greatest concentrations in the District of Columbia, New York, Florida, and California. Organization Kappa Alpha Psi at Dartmouth College (aka Dartmouth Nupes) is comprised of two entities that work together to preserve the culture and legacy of the Fraternity at the college. * The Mu Chi chapter, which is currently inactive, is comprised of undergraduate and graduate students who are currently enrolled and pay dues to fund campus activities, community service projects, and social events. * The Mu Chi (Dartmouth College) Alumni Association is comprised of anyone affiliated with Dartmouth who was initiated into the Fraternity, but is not currently enrolled. This includes alumni, the parents of current students, members of the faculty and staff, and members of the local community. The association's main purpose is to maintain lines of communication amongst members, fund activities for the benefit of constituents, and serve as a resource for alumni returning for reunions or anyone visiting the Hanover plain who is interested in the Fraternity. Membership in Dartmouth Nupes is automatically extended to constituent members. In addition to holding an annual barbecue each summer, it maintains a presence on the web, Facebook, and Twitter. Legacy The alumni of Mu Chi include leaders in the fields of industry, finance, marketing, law, sports, entertainment, philanthropy, education, and many other fields of human endeavor. Its most notable members include: